


Зеленое платье

by 006_stkglm, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster of the Week, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Прижимавшийся к нему теплым плечом Лютик, был знаком до последней черточки. Вот только сейчас он сладко пах духами с жасмином, помадой, пудрой, румянами и тенями для век; а вместо привычных Геральту треньканья лютни и скрипа пера, ночь была наполнена чувственным шелестом юбок и шорохом пышных рукавов, когда те терлись о его наплечники.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Зеленое платье

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - crossdressing

— А что? Вполне себе даже ничего… — задумчиво произнес Лютик, пытаясь оглядеть себя со всех сторон в стоящем на туалетном столике большом золоченом трельяже.

— Да не вертись ты! — раздраженно прикрикнула Марена, невысокая рыжеволосая уроженка Ковира, ладная и белокожая, как многие северянки — хотя из-за зажатых в губах шпилек получилось у нее немного невнятно.

Подпирающий стену Геральт вздохнул и покосился в сторону окна, наполовину прикрытого бархатной портьерой, прихваченной золотым шнуром. Еще не стемнело и можно было не особо торопиться, да вот только Лютика переодевали уже трижды, и каждый раз его все дольше выпутывали из бесконечных шнурков и крючочков и застегивали-затягивали заново.

— То, что надо. Закрепим шиньон, вуалетку, и будет вообще не отличить, — вынесла вердикт мадам Беата, владелица борделя «Под счастливой звездой», в одной из не предназначенных для «работы» комнат которого и собралась сейчас их разношерстная компания.

Мадам Беата была полновата, но умело подавала это с наиболее выгодной стороны. Её густые, цвета воронова крыла волосы были уложены в сложную прическу, украшенную заколкой с драгоценным камнем и пером. В «Счастливой звезде», когда Геральт как-то раз наведался в Гелибол, осело немало денег из его кошеля, так что мадам питала к ведьмаку если не дружеское расположение, то во всяком случае некоторую благосклонность, и поэтому, когда стало окончательно ясно, что творится неладное, послали именно за ним.

Девушки умирали. Вернее, их убивали — каждое полнолуние. Сначала грешили на работу конкурентов, потом на поборников нравственности, хотя добрая половина оных регулярно наведывалась в бордель, и отнюдь не для наставлений о праведном образе жизни. После третьей смерти девушки уже за два дня до полнолуния наотрез отказывались не то что выходить на улицы, но и даже принимать незнакомых клиентов. Четвертой жертвой, как выяснилось, стала девица из низкопробного заведения в портовом районе. Пятую гибель настигла буквально на пороге «Счастливой звезды», и распространения нежелательных слухов, погубивших бы заведение, удалось избежать ценой огромных усилий и взяток, как со вздохом признала мадам Беата. Следующую покойницу, продававшую себя в подворотнях, нашли с попросту разорванной шеей, и тут уж и послали за ведьмаком.

Ловить кровососущую нечисть решено было на живца, причем такого, который не сомлеет при виде зубастого оскала и сумеет быстро сбежать. Так Лютик, увязавшийся за Геральтом после приключения в Посаде, и оказался посреди комнаты в длинном шелковом платье цвета морской волны. Сперва подыскали кремовое, но от него пришлось отказаться: слишком заметна была поросль темных волос на груди, при попытке избавиться от которой с помощью бритвы и помазка Лютик хихикал и дергался так, что орудовать лезвием, не рискуя отхватить ему соски, не было никакой возможности. Впрочем, фасон у платья был удачный: перед был закрыт по горло кружевными вставками, тугая шнуровка на спине придавала талии стройности, мягкие складки широкой юбки — округлости бедрам, а пышные буфы рукавов маскировали не по-девичьи крепкие плечи.

— Не ше-ве-лись, — раздельно произнесла привставшая на цыпочки Марена, отточенным движением крошечной кисточки подводя глаза Лютика сурьмой. Зажатые в ее губах шпильки и кисточки опасно покачнулись, но, вопреки опасениям Геральта, не упала ни одна.

Лютик захлопал глазами. Марена издала раздраженное:

— Пф-ф! Не моргай! И вообще закрой глаза!

Лютик, что удивительно, послушался, и через несколько минут девушка отступила, придирчиво поворачивая его лицо из стороны в сторону за гладко выбритый подбородок.

— Хорошо, — вынесла наконец вердикт мадам Беата, тоже пристально разглядывавшая барда. — Теперь помада.

Геральт мысленно застонал — он слишком давно расстался с Йеннифер и успел позабыть, что наносить краски на лицо, даже не на свое, женщины могут бесконечно долго.

Лютик, вздохнув, переступил с ноги на ногу, но покорно задрал подбородок и приоткрыл рот. Марена сменила набор кисточек, пододвинула поближе еще с полдесятка баночек с приторно пахнущим содержимым и принялась за работу.

***

— Не торопись, иди медленно, — в последний раз напутствовал Лютика Геральт. — И поглядывай под ноги хоть иногда. Если ты растянешься на мостовой, вся охота пойдет насмарку.

Лютик открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но тот еще не закончил.

— Не заговаривай ни с кем, хихикай и улыбайся, — отступив на шаг, Геральт еще раз внимательно оглядел барда. Маскировку довершили перчатки и опущенная на лицо легкая вуалетка — вместе с пышным шиньоном в переходящих в ночь сумерках должно было сработать. Ведьмак вздохнул: — И не дергайся, я буду рядом все время, хоть ты меня и не увидишь.

За дымкой вуалетки было видно, как Лютик закатил густо подведенные глаза.

Геральту случалось охотится в городах — больших, как Новиград, и поменьше, вроде Гелибола. Та нечисть, которой позволяли маскировочные возможности, случалось, перебиралась поближе к источнику пищи и, бывало, орудовала, не будучи обнаруженной, _годами_. Но сейчас вряд ли был такой случай — упырь действовал слишком уж неосторожно.

На Гелибол опустились сумерки. Яблоко полной луны то и дело проглядывало меж неторопливо плывущих по небу облаков. Со стороны порта тянуло рыбой, тиной и речной водой. На улицах над вывесками здесь и там зажигали светильники. Из окон и дверей падали золотистые отсветы, скрашивая даже разбитую мостовую, заваленную кучами мусора и конского навоза. Геральт неслышно скользил в тени домов, зорко глядя по сторонам и в тоже время не выпуская из виду фигуру в платье цвета морской волны.

Поначалу Лютик двигался чуть резковато для девушки, но быстро вошел в роль, и движения бедер приобрели характерную плавность. Время от времени, переступая лужи, он приподнимал подол платья, обнажая щиколотки в узких кожаных ботинках с тугой шнуровкой. Несколько раз ему присвистнули, один раз дорогу попытался заступить какой-то тучный подвыпивший купчина, воняющий кислой капустой, но Геральт мгновенно вырос у барда за спиной, и купчина поспешно ретировался.

Лютик шел, следуя полученным в борделе указаниям, и по мере того, как они приближались к окраинам, улочки становились все грязнее, пустыннее и уже. Геральт чуть сократил разделяющее их расстояние и на ходу опрокинул в себя «Кошку», мимолетно ощутив горечь молочая и очанки на языке. Озаренная лунным серебром ночь сделалась для него совсем ясной.

Упыря, что неудивительно, Геральт заметил первым. По ведьмачьим меркам тот, считай, и не таился, нарисовавшись в освещенном проеме двери какой-то затрапезной рыбацкой таверны, совершенно не заботясь, что не отбрасывает тени. Тусклый свет дешевых сальных свечей скрадывал неестественную бледность кожи, губы были плотно сжаты, в остальном же это был обычный средних лет полноватый господин, одетый достаточно хорошо, но несколько разномастно.

Лютик, мельком скользнув по нему взглядом, пошел дальше, а вот упырь оглядел барда с ног до головы и облизнулся, практически не таясь — острые клыки сверкнули в неверном уличном свете. Геральт, не замедляя шаг, подобрался, натягивая на костяшки правой руки серебряный кастет с волчьими мордами.

— Милая мазель, — проворковал упырь, устремляясь следом за Лютиком. Тот в первое мгновение не понял, что обращаются именно к нему, но, быстро оправившись, остановился, чуть повернув голову. Получилось, мимоходом отметил Геральт, даже изящно.

— Милсдарь? — откликнулся он удивительно мягким контральто. Геральт видел, как щедро накрашенные губы движутся под легкой вуалеткой. Рука в перчатке взлетела к лежащему на плече локону шиньона.

— Вы здесь одна? В такой час? — продолжал упырь с обезоруживающей галантностью. — Позвольте вас сопроводить.

Лютик часто-часто заморгал, открыл накрашенный рот, закрыл, неуверенно улыбнулся и быстро обежал глазами пустую практически улочку, явно выискивая Геральта и, судя по чуть изменившемуся положению тела, явно начиная нервничать.

— Я, право… — пробормотал он, но Геральт уже вырос у упыря за спиной.

Изо всех сил, саданув кастетом в висок, Геральт зажал ему рот — острые зубы впились в ладонь даже сквозь плотную перчатку, — и быстро отволок в темноту ближайшей подворотни, зловонной и узкой, с покрытыми плесенью и потеками нечистот стенами. Оглушенный было упырь затрепыхался, стремительно отрастающие длинные когти заскрипели по наручам, и Геральт почувствовал, как начинает деформироваться тело.

— Не в этот раз, приятель, — проворчал он, всаживая в уже наполовину потерявшую человеческий облик тварь серебряный клинок и дважды проворачивая его в ране. Упырь дернулся, сползая вниз, и бездыханным кулем повалился на землю.

— Геральт? — испуганно окликнул Лютик. Его изящный силуэт возник в освещенном конце проулка, выходящем на улицу.

— Порядок! Стой там, — Геральт, оглядевшись, сдернул с наваленных в тупике разбитых ящиков и бочек грязный кусок плотного холста. Пинком закатил на него безобразно деформированное тело, крепко затянул концы и взвалил на плечо.

Лютик, когда Геральт вышел из темноты на бедно освещенную улицу, удивленно уставился на его ношу.

— Завтра найму тележку золотаря, вывезу за городские стены и спалю, — пояснил Геральт, оставив при себе, что перед сожжением предстояло еще отрубить голову и вырезать то, что осталось от сердца. — Сегодня уже ворота закрыты.

— А, — протянул Лютик, и тут же ойкнул, споткнувшись. Геральт, впрочем, успел поддержать его за локоть. — Ничего не вижу в этой темноте! — пожаловался бард, подбирая нежно шуршащие юбки.

Геральт решил, что вид его лодыжек, затянутых в изящные высокие ботинки, здорово радует взгляд.

— Ай! — Снова споткнувшись, Лютик крутанулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть, обо что, и устоял на ногах только благодаря безупречной реакции ведьмака.

— Иди сюда, — добродушно проворчал Геральт, предлагая ему руку. Лютик фыркнул, покачал головой, но охотно принял предложение.

Это было немного странное, но приятное ощущение. Обычно ведьмака брали под руку или девушки в борделях при виде монеты, или чародейки, когда демонстративно выставляли напоказ, будто редкий трофей. Лютик же просто шел рядом, уже забыв, что должен изображать барышню, болтал о том, как удивился, поняв, что тот вот обычный господин, которого он принял за торговца или мелкого дворянина, и есть чудовище, на которое они охотятся. Геральт только головой покачал при слове «они».

Прижимавшийся к нему теплым плечом Лютик был знаком до последней черточки. Вот только сейчас он сладко пах духами с жасмином, помадой, пудрой, румянами и тенями для век; а вместо привычных Геральту треньканья лютни и скрипа пера ночь была наполнена чувственным шелестом юбок и шорохом пышных рукавов, когда те терлись о его наплечники. Даже звук знакомой походки изменился благодаря аккуратному перестуку дамских каблуков.

Геральт вдруг подумал о том, что прежде, чем надеть на Лютика платье, его обрядили в коротенькую, до бедер кружевную сорочку и панталоны с таким множеством бантиков и оборок, что они походили на маленькое облако. И чулки. Геральт тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как в штанах становится несколько теснее, чем пару минут назад.

По улице им навстречу, покачиваясь и горланя, шла небольшая компания выпивох, и Лютик, внезапно вспомнив о маскировке, прильнул к Геральту теснее и отвернулся, пряча лицо у него на плече. Его горячее дыхание коснулось стянутых для охоты в хвост волос, обожгло мочку уха, шею и покатилось по телу жаркой возбуждающей волной.

Поравнявшись с ними, один из подвыпившей компании присвистнул, отпуская сальную шуточку. Остальные загоготали, и хватка Лютика на руке Геральта сделалась немного нервной. Геральт молча повернул к ним лицо, показывая шрам, иссиня-белую после «Кошки» кожу и залитые чернотой глаза. Гогот резко стих, выпивохи, отшатнувшись, прижались к стене дома на противоположной стороне улицы. Хватка Лютика чуть расслабилась, но, когда пошли дальше, он не отстранился.

***

Закрытые плотными красными портьерами окна «Счастливой звезды» таинственно и вместе с тем призывно освещали лунную ночь, тяжелая дверь то и дело отворялась навстречу новым гостям, и тогда на улицу выплескивался смех, звон бокалов и обрывки развеселой мелодии. Геральт с Лютиком, как и было условлено, свернули в переулок — бард с явной неохотой отстранился и отпустил его руку — и постучали в неприметную низенькую дверь. Та немедленно распахнулась, и Марена с уже несколько растрепавшейся гривой рыжих волос и в полурасстегнутом пеньюаре поверх туго затянутого ярко-алого в тон волосам корсета торопливо пустила их внутрь.

При виде лица Геральта и внушительного свертка в грязной холстине у него на плече глаза ее расширились, и она упорхнула, шепнув:

— Я скажу мадам! Она подойдет, как только сможет покинуть гостей.

Геральт кивнул, сваливая тело на пол у двери в комнате, где переодевали Лютика. Бард со стоном рухнул на стул с обитым алым бархатом с золотыми цветами сиденьем, стоящий подле туалетного столика, и, вытянув ноги в высоких ботинках, принялся зубами стягивать перчатки. Сейчас, в мягком свете свечей, он уже не походил на высокую, чуть нескладную девушку-провинциалку, попавшую в бордель. Он походил на себя самого, переодетого, напудренного, накрашенного и вытаскивающего из волос многочисленные булавки, крепящие вуалетку и шиньон.

В коридоре раздались шаги, и Геральт отвел взгляд от яркого от помады рта Лютика, казавшегося алым, словно открытая рана. Мадам Беата, затянутая в шелка и безупречная, как и несколько часов назад, вплыла в комнату и плотно притворила дверь. Лютик перестал дергать сбившуюся теперь набок вуалетку.

Оставшись совершенно спокойной при виде лица ведьмака, мадам посмотрела на тело.

— Значит, сделано? — спросила она.

— Сделано, — подтвердил Геральт, затыкая за пояс перчатки. Одну надо было потом починить.

Мадам сделала жест, как если бы хотела отогнуть край холстины, но передумала:

— А это должно находиться у нас?

— Завтра поутру я вывезу его за городские ворота.

Она кивнула с облегчением, но в голосе все-таки слышалось сомнение, когда она задала следующий вопрос:

— А это… Оно совершенно мертво?

— Абсолютно, — Геральт ткнул тело носком сапога и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Но если хотите, на всякий случай, я могу остаться на ночь.

— О! Да, это было бы чудесно! Здесь, — мадам Беата изящным жестом обвела комнату, — это будет не совсем удобно, но наверху в задней части дома есть комнаты. Вот, — она извлекла из складок платья маленький кошель и вынула оттуда ключ. — Самая дальняя дверь. Позовите слугу, если что-то понадобится. — Она остановилась, уже коснувшись ручки двери, и взгляд ее сделался профессионально услужливым. — Может быть, прислать кого-нибудь из девушек? Может быть, двоих? Разумеется, за счет заведения.

— Эликсиры, — с сожалением сказал Геральт, прежде чем Лютик сумел хотя бы открыть рот. — Может быть, после.

Мадам кивнула, не моргнув и глазом:

— Как пожелаете. Позвольте, я вас немного провожу. Хочу запереть и эту комнату тоже.

***

У подножия лестницы, куда едва долетали звуки царящего в передних комнатах веселья, мадам Беата оставила их, пожелав доброй ночи. Покрытые ковром ступени еле слышно поскрипывали под ногами. Затянутые темно-красной драпировкой стены коридора были украшены изящными канделябрами и картинами самого откровенного толка, но Геральт не мог оторвать взгляд от завитков волос на затылке Лютика — мадам собственноручно избавила того от шиньона и вуалетки. От открытой теперь сзади шеи и широкой спины под тугим плетением шнуровки платья. От его лодыжек, затянутых в узкие ботинки с высоким голенищем — Лютик высоко придерживал юбки, опасаясь споткнуться о ковер. Как будто Геральт дал бы ему споткнуться.

Ключ бесшумно повернулся в замочной скважине, но Геральт медлил, чувствуя, что стоит ему шагнуть за порог, и он… Он не знал, что именно сделает, но понимал — предпримет что-то непременно, и уже потом нельзя будет ничего обернуть вспять, нельзя будет притвориться, что ничего не произошло, что он ничего не почувствовал, не…

— Геральт? — тихо спросил Лютик, кладя руку ему на предплечье, прямо поверх глубоких царапин, оставленных когтями упыря. Кружевная отделка рукава еле слышно прошелестела по плотной коже наруча.

— Мне лучше ночевать внизу, — глухо сказал Геральт, глядя себе под ноги, и все-таки, все-таки не двигаясь с места.

— Геральт, — ладонь Лютика скользнула вверх по его плечу, он вдруг оказался совсем рядом, обдавая сладким ароматом жасмина, помады и румян, согревая теплом дыхания, прижимаясь всем телом так тесно, что Геральт ощутил бедром горячую выпуклость под зеленым шелком платья.

Он не помнил, как они оказались внутри. Как запирал дверь. Опомнился только, когда, всем собой притиснув к ней Лютика, уткнулся носом в растрепавшиеся каштановые вихры и втянул сладкий аромат духов, долгим нежным движением оглаживая его бока от подмышек до бедер. Ощущение не по-женски крепкого тела под гладким прохладным шелком было одуряющим. Лютик тихо фыркнул, положив руки ему на пояс, и Геральт виновато вздохнул в ответ.

— Геральт?

— М-х-м, — откликнулся он, поднимая голову и отводя со лба Лютика непослушную прядь.

— Свет, Геральт, — мягко подсказал бард, и только теперь Геральт сообразил, что в комнате хоть глаз коли, а он сам видит благодаря мутациям и остаткам медленно выводящейся из организма «Кошки».

— Ох, курвина мать! Погоди, — он огляделся.

Вся обстановка состояла из большой кровати с балдахином, мягкого кресла в углу и туалетного столика с банкеткой на гнутых ножках. Обнаружив на столике два канделябра с подставками в виде обнаженных женских торсов, Геральт сложил пальцы в знак «Игни». Запахло разгорающимися фитилями, комнату озарил мягкий свет свечей.

— Так хорошо? — Он оглянулся, снимая перевязь с мечами.

Лютик моргал, щурясь на свет. Его подведенные глаза казались яркими, словно голубые карбункулы, которые добывали краснолюды в потаенных недрах горного хребта Махакам. Золотые шнурки отделки на платье вспыхивали охряными искрами. Бросив на пол пояс и стащив через голову легкий доспех, Геральт снова шагнул к нему, и Лютик прикусил губу, пачкая зубы помадой. Яркий румянец на его щеках был заметен даже под слоями краски и пудры, и Геральт и без эликсиров слышал бы, как колотится его сердце.

Геральт коснулся его волос просто потому, что теперь мог, потому, что начав, не собирался останавливаться. Он невесомо провел подушечкой большого пальца по подкрашенной брови, по кончикам ресниц. Не сводя с него глаз, Лютик облизнул губы, смешно сморщил нос и фыркнул, заметив выражение его лица.

Геральт не любил помаду едва ли не сильнее всех остальных женских штучек — она размазывалась, оставляла следы везде, где можно, и странным жирным привкусом ощущалась на языке. Но сейчас он не мог оторвать взгляда от ярких, словно спелый плод, губ Лютика, не мог удержаться и не проследить их очертания большим пальцем, смазывая четко обозначенный контур и придавая его рту вид одновременно чувственный и невинный.

— Геральт, — в голосе Лютика чувствовались одновременно раздражение и мольба. Пальцы его настойчиво теребили пояс и шнуровку на штанах ведьмака. — Ну сделай уже что-нибудь!

— Тш-ш-ш, — Геральт улыбнулся, скользнул большим пальцем по его скуле, обвел челюсть, не чувствуя даже намека на щетину, снова зарылся в волосы, привлекая к себе и не ощущая ни малейшего сопротивления — только желание и жажду, когда Лютик, обвив его шею руками, подался в поцелуй. Геральт жадно смял его губы, мимолетно ощутив тот самый жирный привкус помады, а потом она растаяла в терпкой сладости горячего влажного рта.

— Гер-м-м, — простонал Лютик в поцелуй, когда Геральт огладил его натянувшие нежный шелк платья плечи и позволил рукам медленно скользнуть вниз, крепко сжимая бока и совсем не по-девичьи узкие крепкие бедра. Он потянул юбку вверх, и та чувственно зашуршала, сминаясь в пальцах.

Тяжело дыша, Лютик оторвался от его губ. Прижавшись затылком к двери, он глядел перед собой огромными темными от возбуждения глазами и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда складки платья задевали его напряженный член. Геральт уж постарался, чтобы это случалось как можно чаще, потому каждый тихий, еле слышный — правда, не для ведьмака — вздох, срывающийся с этих искусанных припухших губ с остатками размазанной помады, сладкой болью отзывался прямиком у него в члене.

— Геральт! — хныкнул Лютик, беспомощно подаваясь вперед, когда тот скользнул ладонями под задранный подол, и он не смог удержаться.

— Здесь, — усмехнулся ведьмак и улыбнулся еще шире, когда бард дернул его за собранные для охоты в хвост волосы. — Тш-ш-ш, — прошептал Геральт, покрывая поцелуями челюсть, шею и скрытое под кружевами и шелком плечо Лютика, — Тш-ш-ш, певчая пташка.

Геральт погладил мягкую шероховатость широкого кружевного ранта чулок, плотно охватывающих бедра Лютика. Провел пальцами по бантикам на пажах, по плотной гладкости нагревшихся от тепла тела атласных лент, крепящихся к поясу, скрытому где-то под ворохом кружавчиков на панталонах.

— Ну Геральт, — простонал Лютик, толкаясь вперед, когда он накрыл ладонью недвусмысленную выпуклость и, ощутив жар налитого ствола и проступившую на ткани влагу, обвел большим пальцем головку. — Я… я…

Геральт поймал его губы своими, и легко подхватил обеими руками под бедра. Лютик глухо замычал, крепко сжимая его бока коленями и скрещивая лодыжки за спиной. От трения члена о член даже сквозь все эти ворохи шелка, ленточек, кружавчиков и собственные плотные кожаные штаны, желание застилало глаза, и было трудно — если вообще возможно — думать.

Геральт заставил себя дышать ровнее, замедлил ритм сердцебиения и, все-таки сумев преодолеть несколько шагов, отделяющих их от кровати, осторожно опустил на нее Лютика, придерживая под голову и спину.

Лютик, впрочем, и не думал разжимать отчаянной хватки на его плечах и пояснице.

— Геральт, Геральт! — бормотал он, покрывая лицо, шею и плечи ведьмака беспорядочными поцелуями и безуспешно пытаясь стащить рубашку. Колени его крепко стискивали бедра Геральта, он ерзал, вскидывая бедра, с такой горячностью, что тот понял — если не начнет уже думать верхней головой, то точно кончит в штаны прямо на месте.

Невзирая на бурные протесты Лютика, Геральт выпрямился, стянул наконец рубаху и взялся за шнуровку на гульфике. Лютик, облизываясь, приподнялся на локтях, дыша так тяжело, что Геральт начал переживать, как бы он не упал в обморок из-за тесной шнуровки платья. Однако переживал он напрасно.

Лютик опустил ноги, милостиво позволяя Геральту стянуть штаны вместе с сапогами, нахмурившись, оглядел себя и потянулся к шнуровке ботинок.

— Тебе придется помочь мне с платьем, — пропыхтел он, торопливо дергая хитрый узелок, отчего тот только туже затягивался.

— Погоди, постой, — присев на корточки возле кровати, застеленной гладким покрывалом с вычурным цветастым рисунком, Геральт отвел его пальцы и взялся за узелки сам. Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, он поднял голову и встретил странный, немного растерянный взгляд Лютика. Геральт знал, что был не мастак в этом, но постарался улыбнуться как можно более искренне, однако внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль заставила его пальцы замереть.

— Ты… передумал? — осторожно спросил он.

— Нет! Нет, что ты! — торопливо замотал взъерошенной головой Лютик, и у Геральта отлегло от сердца. Бард прикусил губу — на зубах у него все еще осталось немножко помады. — Просто, — неуверенно начал он, сморщил нос, вздохнул и решительно закончил: — Тебе нравится это платье или я?

Геральт обнаружил, что губы безо всяких усилий с его стороны растягиваются в широкую улыбку.

— Глупый маленький бард, — проворчал он, ослабляя последние витки шнуровки, и, осторожно придерживая ногу Лютика под щиколотку, стянул узкий ботинок. Лютик зашипел, сгибая, разгибая и растопыривая пальцы. Даже под плотным чулком было видно, как покраснели натертая лодыжка и костяшки. Откладывая в сторону ботинок, Геральт покачал головой, нагнулся и одно за другим крепко поцеловал натертые места.

Когда он снова поднял взгляд, Лютик смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Глупый маленький бард и его глупые вопросы, — повторил Геральт и, устроив теплую стопу у себя на колене, принялся за шнуровку второго ботинка. Когда, повторяя маленький ритуал с поцелуями, он начал медленно подниматься губами к лодыжке, потом к колену и, наконец, коснулся губами затянутой в гладкий чулок внутренней поверхности бедра, Лютик над его головой испустил долгий прерывистый вздох.

— Геральт, — пролепетал бард, касаясь его виска и ероша собранные в хвост волосы.

— Х-м-м? — Геральт поднял голову, становясь на колени, и не пожалел, потому что зрелище ему открылось восхитительное: взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, Лютик сидел на краю кровати, по цветастому покрывалу которой разметались изломанные складки шелкового платья цвета морской волны. Раздвинутые ноги в чулках не скрывали внушительного бугра эрекции, натянувшей кружевное облако панталон. Рот Геральта наполнился слюной. — Знаешь, — он склонил голову, — мне они в принципе нравятся, но все-таки придется их снять.

— А? — непонимающе захлопал глазами Лютик, но Геральт уже подцепил край панталон и потянул вниз. Лютик приподнялся, помогая, и его освободившийся член закачался, прижимаясь к вороху складок шелка на животе. Пояс чулок, как обнаружил Геральт, так же, как и все остальное, состоял сплошь из ленточек и бантиков и, как и все остальное, мало его интересовал, в отличие от налитого горячего ствола в завитках коротких темных волос.

Геральт обхватил его рукой, провел пару раз на пробу вверх-вниз, нежно освобождая багровую головку. Лютик дышал так, что он снова начал опасаться обморока из-за чертовой шнуровки на спине. А впрочем…

— Ш-ш-ш, — мягко сказал он, наклоняясь так, чтобы горячее дыхание касалось головки члена — его собственный терся о гладкую поверхность покрывала. — Ш-ш-ш. — Лютик всхлипнул, когда Геральт слизнул выступившую из нежной щели прозрачную каплю. И глухо замычал, когда взял его в рот.

Ощущение горячей тяжести на языке и твердой, заполняющей рот плоти, однажды попробовав, было уже невозможно забыть. Геральт, насколько мог, хмыкнул сам себе, что, впрочем, произвело должный эффект и на Лютика; отстранился, быстрыми движениями языка обводя головку, снова двинулся вперед, втягивая щеки и прижимая ствол языком к нёбу, поймал ритм и подчинился ему. Лютик всхлипывал, стонал, бессвязно бормотал, и придерживать его за бедра пришлось только в самом конце, когда он, хрипя и задыхаясь, выгибался так, что платье в самом деле трещало по швам.

Почувствовав, как член во рту отвердел еще сильней, хотя это и казалось невозможным, Геральт отодвинулся, оставив во рту только головку, подразнил узкую щелку, быстро надавливая на нее языком, и почти сразу ощутил горячие вязкие струйки семени. Лютик глухо стонал, рухнув на кровать и закрыв лицо предплечьем. Геральт выпрямился, повел затекшей шеей, хрустнул челюстью и вытер влажный от слюны и семени подбородок о затянутое в чулок бедро. Лютик дернулся — чувствительный, улыбнулся ведьмак про себя.

Собственный член настойчиво требовал внимания, но, оказавшись наконец на кровати, Геральт первым делом все таки добрался до шнуровки на спине Лютика. Осторожно уложив барда на бок — тот пробормотал что-то и попытался поцеловать Геральта, не открывая глаз, — он нашел узел золотого шнурка. Правда, справиться с ним удалось только после некоторой возни — сосредоточиться, когда вся кровь прилила к паху, а Лютик лежал прямо здесь в ворохе шелка и подтяжках с бантиками на аккуратной белой заднице, оказалось непросто даже для него.

Геральт хотел сначала только ослабить шнуровку, но в итоге распустил ее совсем и стянул рукав с плеча барда. Коротенькую кружевную сорочку снять можно было только через голову, но Геральт просто спустил ее на пояс, развязав ленточки на плечах. Кожа на спине у Лютика оказалась такой же белой, как на заду, загорелой была только шея и немного вокруг. Бард что-то промычал, сделал попытку поерзать, но в итоге остался лежать, как был. Геральт хмыкнул, провел пальцами по бугоркам его позвонков, поцеловал мокрый от пота загривок и решил, что можно уже позаботиться и о себе.

Привычки в «Счастливой звезде» с его прошлого визита ничуть не изменились — между периной и спинкой кровати нашлись два флакона. Один с афродизием, судя по запаху, другой с густым бесцветным маслом, которое тоже пахло, пряно и приторно, но, в общем-то, он не нюхать его собирался.

От первого же прикосновения ладони переполненные яйца поджались, и Геральту пришлось использовать все ведьмачьи трюки, чтобы не кончить на месте. Лютик зашевелился, как раз когда он решил, что может уже потихоньку продолжать.

— Геральт? — пробормотал он, и ведьмак снова поцеловал его в загривок и носом взъерошил волосы на затылке. Запах жасмина почти исчез, уступая другим, более терпким.

— Тш-ш-ш, — сказал Геральт, и даже для его ушей голос звучал хрипло и голодно. — Просто лежи.

— М-м-м?

Геральт придвинулся к нему сзади вплотную, провел рукой по затянутому в чулок бедру, по кружевному ранту, проследил туго натянутую на заду ленточку от чулок. Надолго задержал руку на мягкой складке под ягодицей, хотя Лютик, просяще поскуливая, терся о него бедрами, и член у него снова вставал. Когда Геральт дразняще прижался горячим, каменным, скользким от смазки и масла стволом к ложбинке между ягодиц, Лютик застонал и затрепыхался, пытаясь выпутаться из сковывающих теперь его движения рукавов.

— Тш-ш-ш, пташка, — выдохнул Геральт ему в плечо, мягко водя членом вверх-вниз. Но он уже понимал, что проигрывает эту схватку, и, признавая поражение, потянулся за брошенным на одеяло флаконом.

Лютик дернулся, ощутив первый, совсем слабый, мягкий толчок, но не вперед, как ожидал Геральт, а назад, пытаясь насадиться на него.

— Тихо, порвешься ведь, — прохрипел Геральт, пытаясь скользкими пальцами удержать его за бедро. Кровь гулко стучала в ушах, и он не расслышал сбивчивого бормотания Лютика. — Что? — Он приподнялся на локте, но Лютик отвернулся, пряча лицо в складках приведенного теперь в полный беспорядок покрывала.

— Я… сегодня утром, когда мы приехали… я… — глухо бормотал бард, уши у него пылали. — Ты был весь такой… И я уединился… И…

— Лютик, — Геральт впервые за долгое-долгое время был готов смеяться от радости и плакать, но, к счастью, не от горя, а всего лишь боли в напряженном члене. — Певчая ты пташка…

Геральт улегся, крепко прижимая его к себе от макушки до пяток, и толкнулся, по-прежнему осторожно, а потом, когда сжатое кольцо мышц охотно поддалось, уже смелей, глубже, пока яйца не коснулись ягодиц. Сердце у Лютика колотилось, словно у зайчонка, и Геральт принялся покрывать поцелуями его загривок, шею и плечи — все, до чего мог дотянуться, пока маленький паршивец не стиснул его так, что перед глазами потемнело.

— Ты же всего удовольствия так лишишься, — проворчал Геральт ему в волосы, когда смог толком говорить.

— Так задай мне жару, ведьмак! — задорно сверкнув глазами через плечо, поддразнил Лютик.

— Ох, не знаешь ты, чего просишь, — вздохнул Геральт, сдувая со лба выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, — Ох, не знаешь.

Он плавно повел бедрами, вырывая у Лютика сдавленное «Ох!», и задал жару.

***

Как ни старался Геральт двигаться бесшумно, Лютик проснулся, когда он, натянув сапоги, пристраивал на спине перевязь с мечами.

— Геральт?

Он обернулся — всклокоченная голова барда вынырнула из-под одеял. На щеке его отпечаталась складка подушки, краска для век художественно размазались под глазами, а на шее темнел здоровенный засос, при виде которого Геральт несколько смутился, хотя в груди разливалось невесть откуда взявшееся тепло.

— Ты спи, спи. Еще совсем рано, — успокоил он барда. — Я просто позабочусь об упыре.

— О, — сладко зевнув, Лютик рухнул обратно в подушку, так что из-под покрывал были видны лишь каштановые вихры, очертания аккуратной задницы и все еще обтянутая чулком пятка. Все-таки снятое вчера платье цвета морской волны за ночь сползло со спинки кресла, куда его забросили, и лежало теперь на полу.

— И, пожалуй, заплачу за комнату еще на сутки, — пробормотал Геральт себе под нос, уже прикрывая дверь.

Изнутри отчетливо донеслось довольное хихиканье.


End file.
